My Former Best Friend
by numbuh13m
Summary: Ollie has been Barry's best friend for years. Barry trust's him with everything, including Wally. Ollie has been trying to calm his urges of what he wants to do to Wally but he can't anymore. Wally is scared of wrecking super hero image, Artemis' mentor ship, Roy's dad, and his uncle's Best friend relationship, so he won't tell, he's worried about everyone else. Does he deserve it?
1. Chapter 1

My Former Best Friend

"wanna explain what happened" Batman ask's the teens who are covered in blood and dirt.

"well the good news is the blood isn't our's but the bad news is we got dirty" Kid Flash says, the other teen's groined and Green Arrow stiffled a laugh.

"what are you doing here" Batman ask's in a tone of voice usally reserved for the morons at his day job.

"it can wait" Green Arrow smirks.

"we can discuss this tommorrow, the rest of the days your's" The teen's all ran to separate directions, in excitment. There mostly happy to get out of those cloths.

"Ill be leaving, I have a headache" Batman starts walking towards the zeta beam.

"yo wait, I just was wondering were Flash was at"

"he and Iris are both away on buisness, actually why don't you take Wally out to do something fun, he seems like he could use some fun, you know how close he is with Barry and Iris" Batman pushes Ollie towards the direction Wally went without a second thought.

"sure thing, sounds fun" Ollie says while a small smile lays on his face.

Ollie walks towards Wally's room with one intention in mind, he wanted to act on this for a long time.

Ollie knocks softly at the door and when he hears a tiny "come in" He opens the door to see Wally putting his shoes on.

"hey, so Batman told me that Barry and Iris are away, I was thinking you and me can go and hang out, you in" Ollie took a seat next to Wally on his bed and places a hand on Wally's leg after he finished tieing his shoes.

"um, oh yeah, thank's that be fun" Wally stands up ready to go. "can we go now" Wally asks as Ollie stands up with a smile.

"anything you want" Ollie ruffles Wally's hair and grabs his hand and leads him to the zeta beam.

The end up in Central city. Ollie heard about a fait that was in town and figured Wally would enjoy going.

"uncle Barry promised to take me to the fair but he had to work again" Wally sulked and Ollie wraped an arm around Wally.

"oh you know he dousn't mean to hurt you"

"I know" Wally smiled as he bumped into another boy his age.

"sorry" Wally said but the boy pushed him to the ground.

"Watch where your going freak" the other boy and his friends started laughing. Ollie got mad real fast. He grabs the boy by the shirt collar and lifts him a little ways up.

"unless you want to deal with me, you stay away from him" Ollie sounded real threatening. "say sorry, now"

"so..sorry, Wa..Wa...lly" Ollie through the boy down and helped Wally up.

"you ok, Wall's" Ollie asks.

"yeah, thanks Ollie, can we go in now" Ollie guessed Wally just didn't want to talk about it and Ollie was okay with that for now.

"yeah, lets go pay for the tickets" Ollie grabs Wally's hand and takes him the the ticket stand.

"hello, what can I get you" The Ticket Lady asked with annd obvious fake smile. She deffiently don't like her job.

"yeah, um lets get two wrist bands" Ollie says with a smile.

"two adult wrist bands will come out to 50 dollars will that be cash"

"yes" Ollie reaches in his wallat and pulls out exact change.

"give me your wrist" The cashier says, Ollie gives her his right wrist and she put's the band on. Ollie smiles to Wally and pulls Wally's hand up so she can put the band on.

"thank's" He says to the lady and drags Wally in for some fun.

"so kid, what ya wanna do first"

"it doesn't matter"

"it's your day, come on, you can at least try and beat Roy in making my wallet hurt"

Wally giggles and then looks around.

"can we go on the swings" Wally smiles "there my favorite"

"the swings it is" Ollie walks beside Wally as they make there way over to the swings that has a long line. Ollie pulls his Wallet out.

"Walk with me kid" Ollie hand's each person in front of them a 50 to skip the line.

"why you do that" Wally asks.

"were next arn't we" Ollie smirks at Wally's confusion. 'damn he is so cute when he's confused'

"NEXT" they heard the line director yell. Wally and Ollie both took a swing right next to each other. When every one was straped in the swings started to spin and raise. Ollie looked over towards Wally who was laughing madly. After about 3 or so minuiets the ride came to an end. Ollie helped Wally off the swing and led him to the exit.

"what you want to do now" Ollie wondered as Wally still giggled.

"can we go to the Spin knock out" Wally asked almost vibrating with excitment.

"anything you want, stop asking just drag me around, ok" Wally nodded his head with a big smile and grabed Ollies hand and took him to the sky diver. Again Ollie payed off the people who were in front of him. When it was there turn Ollie helped Wally climb onto the Diver and straped him in. Ollie got help straping in by the dirctor of this line.

The Diver started to go foward but then at a quik halt went backwards, then fowards and up then down and then they spined foward and then spined backwards, the ride came to a stop and Ollie unstraped himself and helped Wally out who was giggleing and as he tried to stand he almost fell over.

"you ok" Ollie asked leading him to the exit. Wally held onto Ollie for dear life. The day went on pretty much like this. Ollie made sure Wally was full with Fair candy's and food. The last ride they rode that day was the Haunted Mansion. Wally still had a few fears from his child hood so he only agreed to ride it if he could hold Ollie the whole time.

"see, was that so bad" Ollie asked holding Wally around the waist. Wally was about to answer when a fair worker came up to them.

"escuse me sir, is this your son" Ollie looked at Wally who was staring at the man.

"no, what's it to ya, he's my friends kid, chil out, he's 16 I'm sure he'd run if he was introuble" Ollie smiled as Wally started to laugh at there inside joke.

"come on Wally" Ollie dragged Wally to the exit and left the fair grounds.

"so, since Barry and Iris arn't home tonight how about I keep ya company, would you like that" Wally smiled and gave Ollie a hug.

"thanks Ollie that be good" Ollie smiles and then waves down a cab. He opens the door for Wally to get in and then get's in himself. He tells the cab driver where to take them and allowes Wally to lay on him and strokes his hair. It took the cab driver about 20 minuiets to pull in front of Wally's house. Ollie payed the man the 10 bucks and helped pull the half tired Wally out of the car.

Ollie pulled out the key Barry gave him for imergency's. He helped Wally to the couch. Ollie sat next to him.

"Ollie thanks this was so much fun" Wally smiled and layed against his chest.

"yeah, tommorow I'll take you out for breakfast before we go to the cave" Ollie nuzles Wally's neck with his head. Wally got a weird feeling but pushed it aside this is Ollie after all.

"sounds fun" Wally tries to push Ollie a little bit away but he won't budge.

"yeah" Ollie starts to kiss Wally's neck and stroke his leg near his penis.

"um Ollie what are you doing" Wally's heart starts to race.

"oh shush, it's gonna be ok, your gonna love this" Ollie swtiches his possition so he's ontop of Wally.

"no um I...Ollie please stop" Wally feel's tears form in his eye's.

"shu, just enjoy" Ollie kisses Wally on the lips, Wally keeps his mouth closed as Ollie tries to move his toung inside Wally's mouth.

"Wally come on I did things for you today, give me something" Ollie growls, and Wally opens his mouth slowly and Ollie open's Wally pants and starts massaging Wally's penis. Wally whimpers a bit, he's not sure what to do.

"shu, just tell me you like it" Ollie starts to suck on Wally's chest.

"Please...Please Just...stop" Wally cries and Ollie starts to get angry. Ollie squeezes Wally's arms real hard and shakes him.

"do what I say, tell me you like it, NOW" Wally get's scared he's neer seen Ollie this angery.

"so..sorry, I do like it" Wally says and Ollie smiles and gives him another kiss on the lips and continuies to massage Wally's penis.

"Wally, undo my pants and then rub my penis" Ollie say's.

"I don't wanna do that, please"

"do it" Ollie orders. Wally does it slowly , tears slide down his face. He never expected this, never from Ollie.

'It's one night, uncle Barry will be home soon, Ollie just need's this, he gave me fun, let him have his" Wally's breathing has increased. He let out a few shamful mouns with Ollie keep telling Wally that he likes it. Tears came easily to his eyes and slide down his face. Wally tried to convince himself that he was supposed to please Ollie for what he did for him this day, but Wally's just not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week Ollie stayed with Wally to keep him so-called 'company'. Ollie was taking it real slow with Wally, but he's having so much fun he's about to go all the way. He's kind of mad at himself for not doing this with Wally earlier. Ollie slept with Wally in Wally's bed for the last few nights. Now it's Saturday morning the day Barry and Iris are scheduled to return. Ollie nudges Wally's shoulder to carefully wake him up.

"Hey, cutie" Ollie smirks before placing a kiss on Wally's lip. Wally closes his mouth to avoid Ollie's sticking his tong in his mouth. "your aunt and uncle are gonna be back today right"

"yeah" Wally whispered, he blinked a few tear's away.

"come on, you go take a shower, I'll fix you some breakfast" Ollie helped Wally to his feet. Ollie pushed Wally towards the shower.

* * *

Wally let the warm water radiate his skin. He sat down as the shower nozzle sprang the water on him. He kept his cloths on, he didn't Ollie visiting him in the shower...'Again'.

He slowly washed his hair...He's hoping aunt Iris and uncle Barry come home before he's done in the shower. He just started putting soap on a rag and washed his penis area when heard a knock on the door.

"yeah, be right out" It would be nearly impossible to block out Wally's obvious excitement. Who wouldn't be? He hates to admit Ollie scared him for the past few days, but it no longer matters, Ollie can now go home. Wally sped up the shower and got dressed and stood in front of his uncle in a few moments.

"hey kiddo, miss me" Wally smiled and hugged Barry tightly, he never wanted to let go. Barry never turns down a hug when Wally wants to give him one, he loves Wally. I guess you could call it a parents instinct, he just felt something was off with Wally.

"Something wrong" He looked into Wally's eye's as Wally froze for a moment before smiling and shaking his head 'no'. "I just really missed you uncle Barry"

"I missed yo too, I hate when I have to go away from you" Barry kissed the top of Wally's head. Wally looked up at him with those big green eye's that always made Barry's heart melt.

"Then don't leave, ever again" Barry looked down at Wally who was starting to act like a small afraid child. This was confusing, Wally hasn't been scared in years.

"you sure your okay, kid" Barry asked Once more. Wally didn't get a chance to answer because Ollie's voice was heard coming from the kitchen saying. "Breakfast is ready" Barry smiled at the thought of being able to get something in his stomach. He took Wally's hand and walked into the kitchen. Barry noticed Wally basically hover over him. He couldn't think of a reason of why Wally would be acting like this, but he was sure to find out.

"Oh Ollie that's looks great, thanks, oh and thanks for keeping Wally company, he does tend to get lonely" Barry smiled softly and ruffled Wally's hair. Wally started to giggle, which Barry didn't mind, he missed Wally's giggle, but again he hasn't done that in years.

"oh, no problem, with Roy out of the house I tend to get lonely to" Ollie set the platters on the table for every one to pick from.

"Well we enjoy your company, your always welcome here" Iris said sweetly as she took an end seat at the table. Barry smiled as he sat in a chair on the opposite side of Wally. Barry had a feeling of surprise to see Wally get up and move the chair he sat in around the table and next to Barry. Iris was now starting to also noticed the strange behavior Wally was sporting.

"Um, sweat heart, is everything alright" Iris asked with a deep concern etched in her voice.

"Oh, Ollie good thing your here, Bats wanted me to pass a message, I almost forgot" Barry stood up, but as he tried to walk away with Ollie for 'privacy' Wally grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Kiddo, I have to tell Ollie something, I'll be right back, I promise" Wally reluctantly released Barry's hand. Barry awarded Wally with a kiss on his forehead which caused a huge smile to appear on Wally's freckled face.

* * *

"So what up" Ollie asked once they got outside the house.

"Wally, do you know why he's acting like this" Barry's voice was soft as he thought back to the child he had adopted so many years ago.

"Well, I got a hunch" His eye's asked Barry if he wants him to continue.

"what" Barry whispered.

"you didn't hear it from me but, I have reason to believe he's being bullied"

"why that" Barry asked, his eyes scrunched up in pure confusion of how Ollie would figure that.

"I took him to this fair thing, some kids were real mean to him"

"ok, thanks man, I'll talk to him later" Barry felt a lot better knowing the problem, and knowing it is one that he can fix easy.

"yeah, you do that, I have to get out of here, I'll call you later, K" Ollie said as he walked to his car.

"OK, I might be at work, so try my cell" Barry yelled to him.

"got it" Ollie yelled back. Barry soon found him self just watching Ollie's car drive away. Barry started to head back inside the house, back to his spot in the kitchen.

'OK, Bullying, that's not so bad, that's easy to stop' Barry smiled to him self as he entered the kitchen. 'Wally will be himself in no time'


End file.
